Do You Remember
by littleshootingstar123
Summary: Rose Weasley a 16 ans. Fille d'Hermione et Ron, elle ne se demande qu'une chose: quelle est l'histoire de l'étrange relation entre sa mère et Drago Malefoy?
1. Introduction

TOUT appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf peut-être les idées de certains couples et ce qui se passera dans les prochains chapitres! :D

Note De L'auteur: Hello! Voici ma première fanfiction. J'avoue me demander si elle va être bien, mais je demande votre clémence!! haha :D Donc les lignes qui suivent expliquent qui sont les couples dans le passé et le présent. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à mettre la suite régulièrement, mais j'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre qui devrait venir dans, qui sait, une ou deux semaines? Et en attendant j'écrirai la suite! Toutes idées sont acceptées!!

BONNE LECTURE!

Do You Remember-

Intro : hermione v.s. drago (leur enfants)

PASSE :

Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy (Hermione Jean, Draco)

Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (Harry James, Ginevra Molly)

Ron Weasley/ Lavende Brown (Ronald Bilius, Lavender)

PRESENT:

Hermione/Ron

Harry/Ginny

Lavande/Dean

Introduction:

«blabla» Paroles dites à vois haute

blabla pensées  
**blabla** conscience

(**blabla)** quelques interjections de la magnifique auteure ! (**euh… c'est auteure ? ou auteuse ? ou aut… oui bon, j'laisse tombé, vous m'avez compris…)**

INTRODUCTION

C'était une journée ensoleillée, au centre de Londres. Rose Granger-Weasley dévala les escaliers de la maison en haletant, sa lourde valise en main. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait en retard, et ça, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit son petit ami, ses quelques paroles qui l'inquiétaient encore et lui disaient que ces vacances ne seraient pas des plus tranquilles…

_Flashback_

_Rose était assise devant la cheminée, le feu brûlait dans l'âtre, et deux bras puissants l'encerclaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les observer plus attentivement encore une fois. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à leur couleur ivoire et à leur douceur. Tout chez lui rappelait au verre, si délicat… et pourtant, il était l'un des plus forts de sa maison !_

_« Je sais que je suis très beau, mais ne peux-tu pas arrêter d'admirer mes bras ? Je préférerais que tu admires plutôt mon beau visage d'Apollon… » Lui fis le garçon derrière elle._

_« Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois. Vraiment, tu fais honneur à ta réputation ! » Répondit elle, du tac o tac._

_« Je ne sais pas si je devrais me vexer… De toute façon, si je l'étais, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de te pardonner, tu es trop manipulatrice. Et tu oses dire que le Chapeau a hésité entre t'envoyer à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle ! » Il renifla dédaigneusement, et une moue sceptique apparut sur son beau visage entouré de mèches blondes._

_« Merci du compliment, vraiment. Et puis, c'est mon intelligence sans faille qui lui a fait douter ! Pas ma personnalité ! »_

_« C'est sure, si tu étais une miss-je-sais-tout, tu ne serais pas ici ! Et je te signale que moi aussi je suis d'une rare intelligence, et le chapeau m'a mis directement ici ! »_

_« Une RARE intelligence ne veut pas seulement dire qu'elle est très brillante, elle peut aussi dire qu'elle est très faible ! » Nargua-t-elle, un rictus ornant son visage, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux._

_« EH ! » s'insurgea-t-il. « Je ne suis pas bête ! »_

_« Mais je n'ai JAMAIS dis ça, c'est TOI qui l'as dit ! Pas moi ! »_

_Il maugréa, la lâcha, croisa ses bras et fit mine de bouder._

_« Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas te vexer pour si peu ! Aller quoi ! Tu m'en veux ? » Elle dit, avec sa tête de chien battu, et ces lèvres formant une petite supplique franchement adorable, et détestable aux yeux du blondinet. _

_« ARGH !! Tu ne vas pas m'avoir ! Je ne céderais pas ! NON ! Pff non je ne suis pas énervé… » Finit il, navré de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes._

_Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen, cette situation ne peut plus durer ! Si à chaque fois je me fais berner, c'est la catastrophe ! Ma réputation est en jeu !_

_Rose sourit, il en fallait vraiment peu pour le faire craquer ! Elle se cala dans ses bras, un petit soupir de satisfaction s'échappant._

_Lui, il souriait béatement, et l'observait attentivement. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient sur ses épaules. Heureusement, elle n'a jamais eu les cheveux broussailleux de sa mère, mais ondulés depuis son plus jeune âge. Ses yeux __marrons étaient rieurs, et luisaient magnifiquement dans la pénombre de la Salle Commune. Elle n'était ni grand ni petite, mais avait de longues jambes et de fines mains, puisque cela faisait des années qu'elle jouait au piano. Cependant, les rondeurs de l'enfance se voyaient encore légèrement sur son visage, ce qui l'énervait au plus au point, mais que lui trouvait mignon comme tout. Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres roses, et une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser lui prit. Elle le regardait depuis le débout, et voyant où il en était, sourit encore plus, et l'embrassa délicatement. Un baiser tendre, qui prit fin quelques secondes plus tard. _

_Il se dit qu'il était temps de lui dire._

_« Rose, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander… »_

_« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, déjà inquiète._

_« On sort ensemble depuis déjà deux ans, et c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard… Je me demandais… enfin, tu n'es pas obligée… Mais ça me ferais plaisir… Si aux vacances de Pâques… Tu venais chez moi. J'aimerais te présenter mes parents… »_

_Elle l'écoutait attentivement depuis le début, et alors qu'il murmurait ces derniers mots, elle s'immobilisa. _

_Ses parents ?! Oh lala, il est sérieux… Qu'est ce que je fais ? __**BA quoi, t'en a pas envie ?**__ Si si, mais, c'est soudain, non ? __**SOUDAIN ?! Tu y penses depuis déjà quelques mois ! Voilà que l'occasion se présente, et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu restes plantée la bouche ouverte, ce qui n'est pas élégant, à te demander si maintenant qu'il te demande ce que tu souhaites depuis longtemps est une bonne idée ? MAIS RESSAISIS TOI MA VIEILLE ! **__Oh lala c'est bon, on se calme… _

_« Et de toute façon, depuis quand t'es là toi, hein ? J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour prendre mes décisions ! Casse-toi ! »_

_« Euh… Rose, tu te parles toute seule ? »_

_« MERDE ! J'ai dit ça à haute voix ?! »_

_« Euh oui… »_

_**Quelle perspicacité… non mais j'vous jure… **__JE NE VAIS PAS LA TUER, JE NE VAIS PAS TUER CETTE VOIX, JE NE VAIS P…__**Oui, bon c'est bon, on a pigé ! **__C'est oui. __**Euh… j't'ai pas posé de question… **__OUI A LA SIENNE ESPECE DE NOUILLE ! __**Ah oui ? Ahhhh oui. AHHH OUI ?! **__BON, T'ARRETES AVEC TES « AHHH OUI » ?! Donc, je disais, non, pensais quoi ? Ahhh oui ! __**Quelle hypocrite ! **__ARGHH PITIE SALAZAR ! _

_Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus grand des silences._

_« Euh... T'as toujours pas répondu… » Se risqua-t-il, anxieux de son silence répété._

_« Oui. » dit elle, d'une voix ferme et déterminée._

_« Euh… oui quoi ? » entendit-elle._

_« ARGH, OUI JE VIENS CHEZ TOI ! » hurla-t-elle._

_Surpris de « surprenante et soudaine violence », il laissa quand même échapper le souffle qu'il retenait depuis le début, caressa ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant avec passion._

_Fin du Flashback_

Sa mère avait été des plus compréhensives, son père en revanche… Après des dizaines de « Il en est hors de question ! », pour continuer avec des soupirs frénétiques, c'est avec résignation et sous l'œil noir et DANGEREUX de sa femme qu'il accepta. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de maugréer : « Franchement, déjà que je n'étais pas content qu'elle sorte avec, maintenant, elle va vivre avec lui pendant deux semaines… », ce qui lui valut une claque sur la tête de la part de sa bienveillante femme. Oui, franchement, ces vacances n'allaient pas être ordinaires, pensa Rose.

Mais comment pouvait-elle l'être, quand elle allait rencontrer les parents de Scorpius Malefoy ?


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

«blabla» Paroles dites à vois haute

blabla pensées  
**blabla** conscience

Précédemment dans « Do You Remember ? » (J'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça ! XD)

… _Mais comment pouvaient-elles l'être, quand elle allait rencontrer les parents de Scorpius Malefoy ?..._

Elle se rua dehors, criant un « Au revoir maman, au revoir papa ! On se verra à la fin de l'année! », claquant la porte au passage. Reprenant son souffle et se concentrant, c'est dans un « CRACK » sonore et valise en main, qu'elle disparut du perron de la charmante maisonnette pêche des Granger-Weasley pour apparaître devant la grille grise du manoir Malfoy.

Chancelante, elle lâcha sa valise et resta en extase devant tant de beauté. Une grande grille qui s'élevait vers les cieux, grise et avec les armoiries des Malfoy gravées en ivoire au centre la séparait du château. Une forêt environnante filait jusqu'à l'horizon, dense et verte. Un léger « crack » la fit redescendre sur terre.

« Miss Granger-Weasley, Miss Granger-Weasley, Debbie est là pour vous aider, Debbie est là pour vous servir ! » Un elfe vert, avec de grandes oreilles venait de transplaner juste devant elle. Courbant le dos, le nez au ras du sol, portant une petite robe rose en coton, cette étrange créature continuait de piailler sans se rendre compte que Rose ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Debbie est là pour aider Miss Granger-Weasley. Debbie est là pour montrer à Miss Granger-Weasley le château, oui, oui, Debbie va le faire découvrir à Miss Granger-Weasley, et Debbie va…

« Euh… Debbie, c'est ça ? » Coupa-t-elle, une once de sarcasme en voix. Je traine trop avec les Serpentards pour mon propre bien… **C'est vrai que c'est dure de les éviter quand on sort avec le Prince et quand on EST une Serpentarde… **

**« **T'ES ENCORE LA TOI ?! JE T'AI DIT DE TE CASSER !!! »

« Mais, mais, mais, Miss Granger-Weasley, Debbie est là, Debbie est là pour… pour…aider Miss Granger-Weasley… Miss Granger-Weasley… Debbie… » Couina l'elfe, les yeux remplis de larmes et s'apprêtant à transplaner.

« NON !! Non, non, Debbie ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais » s'écria Rose, alors qu'elle tenait l'elfe tremblant par le bras. « C'est, euh… c'est à… euh… moi-même que je parlais ! » **Ah vraiment, déjà que la moitié du Château pense que t'es folle à lier, voilà que tu affirmes à un elfe de maison que tu te parles à toi-même, non mais vraiment ! **T'AS GUEULE ! NON MAIS CASSE TOI C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! **Ahalala, si on peut même plus blaguer… pff j'te laisse…** Ouais, c'est ça…

« Et, euh, s'il-te-plaît, appelle moi Rose, ça ne m… »

« OUINNNN ! Miss Granger-Weasley est trop bonne ! Miss Granger-Weasley est trop bonne ! (**dites moi que j'suis pas la seule qui à pris ça de deux façons… XD) **Miss Granger- est trop gentille pour Debbie ! Mauvaise Debbie, Mauvaise Debbie ! » Coupa l'elfe tout en se frappant la tête contre la grille.

« Non, arrête Debbie ! » tonna Rose, tout en essayant avec grande peine d'arracher Debbie aux barreaux. Celle-ci répétait comme une litanie « Mauvaise Debbie, Mauvaise Debbie » et en s'assénant des coups, fusse avec la grille ou le sol. Désespérée, Rose était sur le point de laisser tomber quand une voix moqueuse et trainante résonna.

« On a du mal, Rose ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'un elfe de maison, et encore, la plus gentille ! »

« La ferme Malfoy ! » ragea Rose. « Tu pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de rester les bras croisés ? »

« Et cesser le spectacle ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… Hum, pourquoi pas… NON ! » répondit le vil serpent, ricanant.

Mais quel idiot, quel idiot ! **Et en plus, tu sors avec lui !** Humm… faudrait que je pense à trouver un sortilège pour faire taire cette voix… **Bordel, j'suis ta CONSCIENCE ! Répète après moi, CONSCIENCE ! C-O-N-S-C-I… ** ta gueule. **Humpf !**

« Bon, puisque Môsieur MALFOY ne veut pas m'aider, ne pense-t-il pas qu'il serait temps de me présentes à ses parents, non ? »

« Hum… Ecoute, à propose de ça… » Commença Scorpius.

« Quoi ? » s'exaspéra Rose.

« Eh ben tu vois, mes parents… enfin, ma mère est super sympa et tout… mais disons que mon père est encore un peu dans le mode « Sangs Purs sont les meilleurs »… » Finit-il anxieux de la réponse qui fusa en quelques seconds.

« AH… t'inquiète on m'avait prévenu. Allez, allons à la rencontre de papa Malfoy et maman Malefoy ! » Exclama Rose, pas du tout démontée et décidée.

« Bon… c'est parti pour un tour… ».

Il attrapa sa valise, fit taire l'elfe qui continuait de se frapper, pris la main de Rose et ensemble, ils franchirent la route jusqu'au Manoir, après que l'hôte ai ouvert la porte avec un simple « Sésame ouvre-toi ». Pardon, je me suis trompée, c'est plutôt « Salazar, dis moi qui est le plus beau Manoir, et ouvre cette porte ». Non, c'est pas ça, j'me trompe d'histoire… Bon, on va dire qu'il l'a juste ouvert en la poussant, voilà.

C'est dans un silence quasi religieux qu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte. Inspirant, Scorpius l'ouvrit et laissa passer Rose, comme le veut tout bon gentleman. Appréhendant ceux avec qui elle passera le reste de ces deux semaines, elle entra, suivie du blond. Un immense hall vestibule, avec un porte manteau en ivoire sur le côté, où Scorpius y déposa son manteau et celle de sa comparse. Des peintures et tapisserie longeant le mur qui s'éternisait avec une multitude de portes partout où elle regardait. Levant le regard, elle vit une ancienne fresque recouvrant tout le plafond. Elle n'y jeta qu'un regard, mais une impression la fit remonter son regard. Des anges, des hommes, de femmes, des enfants… Où avait-elle vu cette fresque ? Des anges… un ange… MICHEL ANGE ?! Sans aucun doute possible, cette fresque était la réplique parfait de celle dans la Sixtine Chapelle ! Elle se retourna vivement, prête à assaillir Scorpius sur les origines de cette image, quand elle remarqua sa disparition (FINALEMENT). Se retournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même, elle paniqua quand elle ne le vit plus. Eh voila, quelques minutes dans ce Manoir, et me voilà déjà seule, et sur le point de me perdre dans cette dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblent tous. **Ah lala et le Blondinet se dit « gentleman »… Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça… Pas foutu de nous atteindre…**DEPUIS QUAND Y'A UN « NOUS » ?!** Mais depuis toujours ! … ?** **Non ? **NON ! **non ! **Non. **non ?! ** NON. ** NON ?! **OUI BON C'EST BON ON A COMPRIS ! **Ah alors c'est oui !** *sigh* (**j'ai l'impression d'un déjà vu, pas vous ? XD)**

Paniquant mais ne le montrant pas, elle se dirigea vers la première porte mais la main de son petit-ami posé sur la sienne l'en empêcha. « Viens, c'est par là. » Un ton, tranchant, pas de regard tendre, pas un mot de plus. Perplexe, Rose le suivit s'en discuter. Il la fit passer par une porte qui l'amena dans une sorte de salon, bien qu'il fasse la taille de la moitié de sa maison. Assise sur un siège brodée d'argent, droite et fière, se tenais Astoria Malfoy. Assez gênée suite au regard perçant que lui lança la femme, notre héroïne fut poussée gentiment sur un sofa, où Scorpius l'y rejoint après quelques secondes. Un silence tendu et oppressant régnait dans la chambre. Après un léger soupir et toussotement de la part du grand dadais, l'élégante hôtesse pris la parole. « Bonjour, Miss Granger-Weasley, je suis Astoria Malefoy, la mère de Scorpius et l'épouse de Drago. Vous allez séjourner avec nous pendant deux semaines. Je laisse à mon fils le choix de votre chambre. Il vous transmettra les règles et les habitudes de la maison. Mon mari nous joindra pour le diner vers 19h30. Quelques affaires pressantes mais qui ne sont pas très importantes m'attendent, je vous priverais donc de ma présence et m'en excuse. » Suite au discours où pas une pause n'avait été faite, Rose était…comment dire… muette. Elle bafouilla légèrement. « Euh… O-Oui, bien s-sûr Mme Malfoy. » Mais reprenant du poil de la bête, elle finit par un « Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité et attend de faire plus ample connaissance avec impatience ». Astoria la jaugea du regard, puis après un coup d'œil discret vers son fils, elle souri à celle qui sut gagner le cœur de celui-ci. Elle se leva avec toute la classe d'une Malefoy, embrassa son fils, acquiesça à Rose, puis sorti de la salle, non sans un deuxième sourire pour la jeune fille. Celle-ci restait interloquée et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle se tourna fébrile vers son amoureux et dit d'une voix peu rassurée « J'ai fais une gaffe ? Enfin je veux dire… »

« Tu as été parfaite. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers, mais elle t'a souri DEUX FOIS. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, une fois, ça va, mais DEUX FOIS ! Elle va CARREMENT t'adorer à la fin de ton séjour !! » S'exclama Scorpius, tout fier, dansant une « petite » dans de la victoire. Rassurée, Rose s'empressa de le rejoindre. Ils battaient des mains ensembles, tournant au tempo que leurs pieds frappaient, riant à gorge déployé. C'est à ce moment là qu'Astoria entra, tout en disant « J'ai oublié mon pull, désolée. » Bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout désolée, ou plutôt elle l'aurait été si elle avait raté le spectacle de son fils. Il s'était arrêté dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de la présence de sa mère et rouge de honte de s'être fait prendre, il murmura une dizaine d'excuses, que sa mère ignora royalement tout en souriant (ENCORE) à Rose. Elle ressorti, cette fois définitivement.

« … »

« … »

« …»

« Je crois que je me suis bien ridiculisée là. Super pour les premiers instants en compagnie de ta mère. »

« Tu veux dire que MOI, SURTOUT moi, je me suis ridiculisé ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison, surtout que c'est TA mère. Donc c'est TRES grave si TOI, son FILS se ridiculise, mais ta petite-amie, on s'en fiche hein ? Elle peut se ridiculiser autant qu'elle veut ! Merci Merlin de t'avoir donner une grosses tête. »

Et sous ces paroles réconfortantes et rassurantes et absolument pas sarcastique, le beau et très modeste Scorpius se leva avec tout ce qui lui restait de dignité (ce qui se résume à un niveau TRES bas, TRESSSSSSS bas…), tendit son bras à la démoniaque jeune fille à ses côtés, et ensemble, ils sortirent du salon pour monter les marches de l'escalier (en marbre bien sûr) imposant qui se dressait fièrement à l'entrée. Rechignant sur le SUPERBE ignorement dont elle fut victime, son cher et tendre (hum hum) lui expliqua que chez lui, quand il présentait une petite amie, ils devaient tous se montrer formels jusqu'à ce que les parents approuvent d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu as fait exprès de m'ignorer ? »

« Oui, mais… » LA, on sent qu'il panique. « C'était pour la bonne cause ! »

« La bonne cause… mais oui mais oui… D'ailleurs, quand tu dis « La coutume est que quand je présente une petite amie… »… T'es en train de me dire que t'en a présenter beaucoup des copines ?

«… » Sueurs froides. « Non, non, enfin euh… Peut-être une ou deux, mais t'es LA MEILLEURE de TOUTES, et puis, tu a déjà l'approbation de ma mère ! »

« J'aime pas le S dans touteS… »

Comme je disais donc, avant que ces deux personnages énervants m'interrompent (« EH ! c'est SUR nous l'histoire quand même ! NON ?! » « Ba en fait, non. C'est que l'introduction ça. L'histoire, elle est sur Hermione et Drago. « Rohalala c'est quoi ce monde… »). Donc comme je disais ENCORE, deux personnes montaient l'escalier. Une suante, stressée et jetant sans cesse des regards à la fois implorant et terrifiés à sa compagne, l'autre, froide, hautaine et dédaignant le pauvre petit Bou de chou à ses côtés.

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

«blabla» Paroles dites à vois haute

blabla pensées  
**blabla** conscience

Précédemment dans « Do You Remember ? »

… _Deux personnes montaient l'escalier. Une suante, stressée et jetant sans cesse des regards à la fois implorant et terrifiés à sa compagne, l'autre, froide, hautaine et dédaignant le pauvre petit Bou de chou à ses côtés…_

« R-R-Rose ? O-on est a-arrivés. » Murmura le pauvre Scorpius, terrifié à l'idée de rompre le silence dans lequel se murait obstinément l'ange (**EHEM)** de sa vie.

Scorpius se secoua, et d'une main sûre tout en se redressant, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Non mais, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je suis un MALFOY, et aucun Malfoy ne s'abaisse devant qui que se soit. Allez, on se reprend ! **Laisse tomber, dès que Rose dit quelque chose, tu te traînes à ses pieds tel un chien, tirant la langue et remuant la queue, prêt à tout pour ses beaux yeux !** c'est vrai qu'elle a de beaux yeux… J'aime bien comment elle me sourit quand je lui rend service, ça me donne envie de recommencer ! **Qu'est-ce que je disais… *sigh***

Rose laissa rapidement tomber son air fier face à la chambre. Grande, spacieuse, elle débordait de chaleur et de confort. Des murs d'un vert pâle (**Serpentard on rappelle :D), **une moquette assortie, un bureau et une commode en bois de cerisier et vernies, et un magnifique lit triple (**vous comprenez que double c'est trop petit pour un Malfoy) **ornaient la salle. Epoustouflée, elle promena sa main sur les draps de soie, tandis que Drago installa ses bagages dans la commode et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Ou vas-tu ? »

« Je vais dans ma chambre, il faut que je me change pour le diner de ce soir »

« Euh… et moi ? Je dois me changer aussi ? »

« Umm… Une robe un peu classe ferait l'affaire, mais pas trop ! »

« Scorpius… Tu dors où ? »

« Troisième porte à partir de la droite. Je viendrais te chercher avant le diner, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sur le point de fermer la porte, il revint cependant pour l'embrasser doucement, et lui glissa à l'oreille un « ne t'inquiète pas », il sortit définitivement.

Awww trop chou !!

Rose se leva, et ouvrit la seule autre porte de la chambre. Elle découvrit une très belle salle de bain, blanche et illuminée. Souriant, elle lava son visage, puis revint sur ses pas à la recherche de la bonne robe. Bon, pas trop classe il a dit… Pourquoi pas celle-là ? **C'est quoi cette horreur ? Tu ne vas pas mettre du ROSE pour la premier diner si ? **Euh… si ? **Non, non, celle-là est mieux ! **Mais t'as vu le décolleté ? **Quoi ? Il est très bien ! Non ? Okay, et pourquoi pas celle-ci ! **Ahhhhh! Rose sourit, et sortit de sa valise une magnifique robe verte. Légèrement dos nu, elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et la moulait sans en faire trop. Avec des escarpins assortis, Rose était fin prête ! Préférant ne pas mettre de maquillage, elle décida d'attendre Scorpius en faisait le tour du Manoir. Il ne devait pas être si grand que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A peine deux minutes après…

**Je crois que c'est un record. DEUX minutes dehors et tu retrouves même plus ta propre chambre ! **Eh merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Ouvrant les chambres tour à tour, Rose se maudissait. Elle désespérait, quand elle tomba sur une porte fermée à clé. Gravée de serpents argentés, la porte était pour le dire, impressionnante. Mordant ses lèvres, sa curiosité de Gryffindor l'emporta sur sa conscience (nda. Non la voix en BOLD n'est pas sa conscience… plutôt le petit démon qui s'abrite en elle) et d'un Alohomora, la porte s'ouvrit. Etonnée de la facilité, Rose entra dans la chambre. Pas une once de poussière où que se soit lui confirma qu'on venait ici souvent. Fermant la porte, et embrassa du regard la chambre. Sur le côté gauche, s'étalait un arbre. Se rapprochant, elle y vit les noms de ceux de la famille Malfoy, qui était marié à qui, etc. Tout en bas, elle lut le nom « Scorpius Malfoy » et sa date de naissance gravée en or. Tout les hommes de la lignée directe l'était, probablement puisqu'ils étaient les héritiers prioritaires de la famille. Quelques images étaient brulée, d'autres comme trempées dans de l'encre noir : les morts. Elle avança et découvrit un cul-de-sac. Elle fit demi-tour, avant que son regard intercepte un morceau de papier blanc qui dépassait du mur. Elle l'attrapa, et l'examina attentivement. La photo bougeait, donc elle était sorcière. Elle y vit un parc, qu'elle reconnu comme celui de Poudlard. Plissant les yeux, elle vit un homme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Scorpius. Mais Scorpius n'était pas si grand, et ses yeux ne reflétaient pas cette souffrance et ce bonheur à la fois. Elle haleta, et se rendit compte que ça devait être Drago Malfoy. Elle vit à ses côtés un jeune homme et une femme, qu'elle reconnut comme sa mère. Et au centre, souriant et semblant exaspéré, Harry Potter lui lança un clin d'œil.

Mais Harry + Hermione = Harry + Hermione + Ron et PAS Harry + Hermione + Drago. Où est Ron? Les photos sorcières sont prises grâce à un sort, donc Ron ne devait pas être là. Mais que faisaient Hermione et Harry avec Mr Malfoy ? Alors qu'elle délibérait, Rose entendit des bruits de course. Laissant tomber la photo, elle se précipita à la porte, la referma, et se trouva face à face à Scorpius .

« Te voilà enfin ! Mais… Attend… Dis-moi que tu n'es pas rentée dans cette pièce ! »

« Euh… si ? »

« PAR SALAZARD ! INCONSCIENTE ! » (Vous devez vous doutez que c'est la pièce de Drago : D)

Sortant sa baguette, il ferma la porte à clé, et tira par la main Rose dans une course effrénée à travers le dédale des couloirs.

Il faut que je me souvienne de cette pièce ! Gauche, droite, monter un étage, deux couloirs, gauche, deux… non trois, euh droite, non gauche ! Non ! **Laisse, tu ne vas pas t'en souvenir ! ** Maudit Scorpius !

La respiration saccadée, Scorpius s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, et Rose, qui le suivait avec peine, s'appuya contre le mur, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier.

« Tu … es… fou ! »

« Non, TOI tu… es folle ! Oser entrer… dans un des bureaux… de mon père ! »

« Mais… Scorpius… J'y ai vu… »

« Qu'importe ! Il faut aller… à la salle à manger. Le diner est servi ! »

Marchant plus lentement, il l'emmena en bas des escaliers, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger, reliée à la salle de bal. Là, droit, fier et affichant un rictus, se tenait Drago Malfoy. En face, Astoria sourit gentiment à Rose, et lança un regard désapprobateur à son fils.

« Vous êtes en retard. » trancha la voix de Drago.

« Veuillez-nous excuser père, Rose s'était perdue »

Et tandis que Malfoy Senior reniflait dédaigneusement, Rose arrangea tant qu'elle put ses cheveux défaits par la course et remis en ordre sa robe. Elle s'assit avec dignité à la gauche du maître des lieux, et Scorpius face à elle. Astoria tenta de détendre l'atmosphère, et approuva son choix de robe en disant qu'elle lui allait très bien.

« Merci. » rougit-elle.

L'entrée fut servie, et un silence pesant s'installa. Tout en mangea, Rose essayait de penser à la meilleure façon de lancer la discussion. Grâce à Merlin, Astoria commença.

« Alors Rose, j'entends du père de Scorpius que tu es une excellente élève ! »

« La meilleure ! » ajouta Scorpius.

« Ne m'interrompt pas ! » puis se tournant vers Rose, « que penses-tu faire plus tard ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être médicomage ou employée au ministère, dans le département des Lois magiques et de la justice. »

« Telle mère, telle fille » murmura Drago, pas assez fort pour que sa femme l'entende, mais assez pour que Rose, oui. Elle le regarda avec un mélange d'irritation et de curiosité, et ce regard ambré de la couleur de sa mère, fit sourire Malfoy Senior.

Le diner passa, un peu lentement, mais l'humeur s'apaisait, et vers la fin, même Malfoy Senior rigolait et blaguait avec Rose.

« Si, si ! Je vous assure ! Mon pète est sous-directeur du département des aurors ! »

« Mais Potter n'est-il pas le directeur ? C'est facile pour Weasmo… euh.. Weasley d'être son sous-directeur dans ce cas ! » Répondit Drago.

« Mais non ! Il l'a mérité ! Mon père est très doué en tant qu'auror ! »

« Potter, je te l'accorde, mais Weasley ? Depuis sa plus tendre enfance je l'ai battu, et je n'étais absolument pas le seul ! »

« Humpf ! »

**Et c'est ainsi que ce termina ce merveilleux échange entre Drago et Rose, avec pour vainqueur : DRAGOO ! **La ferme.

« Et ta mère ? » demanda Astoria.

Drago se tendit légèrement, mais ayant été bercé avec l'ordre de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, personne ne le remarqua.

« Elle est langue-de-plomb. Et elle adore son travail ! Même si de temps en temps, elle souhaite s'évader et explorer, partir à l'aventure ! Ce qui déplaît à mon père, lui qui rêve d'une vie tranquille ! »

Drago sourit à cette remarque, et son regard se porta l'anneau d'argent sur son annulaire droit.

…

_« J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »_

_« Non, non ! Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'en donner ! »_

_« Mais puisque j'y tiens ! Allez, ouvre-le ! »_

_Hésitant, il ouvrit la boîte pour y voir un anneau magnifique._

_« C'est… c'est… »_

_« Oh oui, c'est pas grand-chose, mais je me disais que ça te plairait ! Je l'ai vu dans une vitrine de Pré-Au-Lard, et j'ai su qu'il était pour toi ! Bien sûr, s'il ne te plaît pas, ce n'est pas grave, on peut aller le rendre, et t'acheter quelque chose d'autre ! Ce n'est pas trop ton style mais… »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est parfait. »_

…

Il fut projeté à la réalité par la clochette qui annonçait le dessert. Il fixa une dernière fois l'anneau, puis releva la tête pour croiser un regard, qu'il pensait ne pas revoir avant longtemps. La couleur était la même… mais ce n'était pas la même personne. Il se secoua mentalement.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que nous réserve Debbie ! »

« Père, vous allez mangez du dessert ? Vous qui refusez pourtant tout le temps de ne serait-ce le goûter ! »

« Mais ce soir, j'en ai envie. J'ai envie d'un bon gâteau au chocolat, aux noix de pécans, aux éclats de macadamia, avec une boule de glace à la framboise avec et le tout couvert de sauce de réglisse fondu. »

« Gâteau ? »

« Glace ? »

« Sauce de réglisse fondu ? » Furent les seules réponses qu'il obtint.

« Ah ! Vous l'aimez comme ma mère ! Ca répugne mon père, mais je trouve le mélange intéressant ! »

Feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, Drago prit une bouchée du gâteau qu'il avait demandé il y cela quelques minutes. Ses yeux pétillèrent face au goût bizarre mais familier de la mixture.

…

_« C'est quoi cette horreur ? »_

_« Ca, c'est un gâteau Drago ! Un G-A-T-E-A-U … »_

_« Oui bon, c'est bon, ça je sais. Mais c'est quoi ces trucs dessus ? »_

_« OH !! Mais c'est TROP bon ! C'est des éclats de macadamia, de pécans, de la glace et du coulis de réglisse ! »_

_« Mais c'est répugnant ! »_

_« Mais non ! Allez, goûte ! »_

_« Moi ? Goûter cette horreur ? Jamais, un Malfoy HUMPF » Il ne pu finir sa phrase, une _

_cuillère ayant été enfoncée dans sa bouche._

_« Alors ? »_

_« BEURK, c'est REPUGNANT ! » En fait non, c'est plutôt bon ! Mais je préfère mourir que de l'admettre devant elle ! »_

…

« Eh bien, mon cher, vous voilà bien surprenant ! Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas mangé de sucreries… Y a-t-il quelque chose à fêter ? » demanda la maîtresse de la maison.

Il regarda autour de la table, prenant en compte tous les visages, puis d'un ton neutre dit :

« Non. »

Il retourna à son assiette, montrant à tout le monde que l'affaire était close. Pourtant, un imperceptible sourire orna son visage, et des images d'un castor affublé d'une tignasse de lion parcouraient sa tête.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FIN DU CHAPITRE !

Haha allez, je vous avez promis un long chapitre… je vous met la fin ! J'ai le droit à une review ? :D

Le diner terminé, tous se levaient en bayant. Scorpius fermait déjà les yeux, et ce n'étaient que les coups de pieds discrets de sa chère et tendre qui le maintenaient réveillé.

« Allez ! Tout le monde au lit ! Je vois bien que vous ne tenez pas sur vos pieds ! »

Des « bonnes nuits », « à demain ! », et des « ronfl ! » plus tard, plus personne ne restait dans la salle. Astoria marchait à côté de son mari, et lui pris tendrement la main. Celui-ci la regarda, lui sourit, se pencha, et tout en déposant un baiser sur ses joues rosies par le vin, lui murmura « J'arrive, pars devant ! »

Astoria, ne demanda aucune explication, faisait confiance à son mari. Elle bailla, murmura un « à tout à l'heure ! » puis partit.

Drago marcha lentement à travers les couloirs, et se retrouva devant une porte pas si inconnue que cela. Il l'ouvrit, ne prêta même pas attention à l'arbre, er vit la photo au sol. Etonné et inquiet, il espéra que personne ne l'avait vu. Mettant sa main sur le mur, et récitant « Adamo, amore castoris a via », il poussa la porte. Se dévoila alors une grande pièce, dont les murs étaient recouverts de photos moldues et sorcières. On voyait Drago, une fille et un jeune homme sur presque toutes les photos. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, et un siège confortable se tenait au centre. Une bibliothèque recouverte de livre s'étalait au fond. S'approchant, Drago pris un livre «L'Odyssée » et s'assit sur la chaise, et jetant quelques regards sur les photos. Il sourit, puis plongea dans sa lecture. Si on s'approchait, on pourrait voir qu'il n'y avait que des livres moldus dans la bibliothèque. Il passa un certain temps, puis Drago reposa le livre soupirant. Il s'approcha d'une photo où l'on voyait un couple tournoyant dans les airs.

Une tête brune. Une tête blonde. Deux sourires. Trois rires. Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Un seul soupire. « Tu me manques tant Hermione… »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FIN DU CHAPITRE (réelle)

Je voudrais remercier mes revieweurs, xxLostintranslationxx et Sam, et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! La suite bientôt, et surtout, LE DEBUT DE L'HISTOIRE DE DRAGO ET HERMIONE !! bsx, et… review ?? :D

Bottom of Form


End file.
